


Stuck

by Cas_s_Honeybee, Dgray3994



Series: Blame it on Singer Series [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sprucing up Baby, engine parts, established relationships - Freeform, lots of implied swearing, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994
Summary: Dean's giving Baby some much needed love... albeit loudly and with a lot of swears, but when things go flying, he finds himself stuck, and the girls just love when Dean gets into these situations.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blame it on Singer Series [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210602
Kudos: 1
Collections: Supernatural





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> We can't help it. We're trying to figure out if we're just gluttons for making Dean mad. Most fics start out with "how can we irritate Dean" and it works. So... we're going with that.

The old rock and roll blared through the bunker garage, echoing off the high ceilings as the sound of tools moving and falling disrupted the beat. Swears burst out, covering up the lyrics, drowning them into the background as the barrage of strong curses filled the air.

Dean stood in the engine compartment of Baby, tightly fit between the front grill and the heavy motor. The cooling fan and radiator lay lovingly placed on a large absorbent mat by the front left tire in order to not only keep the antifreeze from getting on the floor and soaking into the concrete but to minimize the damage -- if any -- to either part. He was bent over the engine itself reaching into the very back to remove a stubborn bolt that just wouldn’t give in order to change the gasket on the head.

And that’s when it happened.

The wrench slipped, his finger caught on the nearest sharp object, because  _ of course, it would _ and Dean sent the wrench flying. He sat back, pulling the clean rag from the panel to his right and wrapped it around his finger as he shifted in his small space. There was no way he was getting out without becoming some sort of contortionist and bending backwards.

Grumbling swears yet again under his breath got a little chuckle from his audience and he slowly turned his head to look at the two that stood there apparently admiring the way he looked in a black tank, covered in grease, oil, and sweat.

He hated to, but he really needed that wrench.

“Can you get that for me?” His eyes were right on Gwen, who smirked, crossed her arms, phone in hand and shook her head. “Oh, come on. Why not?”

“Dean,” she whispered, teasingly, “do you realize how dirty it is in here?” And while the statement was complete bullshit and she couldn’t have cared less about the grit and grime, it got the reaction she wanted. Him letting his head drop back, exposing his neck, to look up at the ceiling, pec muscles flexing as he repeatedly clenched and released his fists. “Besides,” and that got him to look at her again, “this one might fall.”

His eyes switched to the five-foot high standing tool cart beside her and Jai, who sat on top, legs crossed, eyes roaming the place, a bag of Smartfood in her lap, and he gave a little shake of his head. He knew the next thing to leave his mouth would be hopeless but he had to try.

“Jai,” it wasn’t more than a soft spoken word, but she ignored it, until… “ _ Jai _ !” and that had her attention. Her light eyes landed right on him as she stuffed her hand in the bag of popcorn. “The wrench, can you get it for me?”

“Do you know how long it took me to get up here?” She blinked at him, like she couldn’t believe he had the nerve to even ask.

“Thirty seconds, I watched you,” he growled. “Come on, I can’t get out.”

“I’m afraid of falling, Dean, you can’t expect me to just jump down willy-nilly from this height for a wrench.”

“It’s five feet. It’s as tall as you are.” Her shoulders slowly rose, then quickly fell, brows lifted in a feigned look of innocence. “Fine.” He huffed and turned the best he could towards the stairwell. “ _ SAM _ !”

Somewhere in the building, the sound of a book falling to the ground echoed over the drum solo that still blasted from the speakers of the tape deck, and the sudden beat of boots on the ground coming closer drowned out the rest. Sam took the stairs two at a time and came to a skidding halt in front of Dean.

“You okay?” Sam’s worry was evident on his face as he approached, looking over the position Dean was in. “Are you stuck? Did the motor shift?”

“I threw my wrench,” Dean admitted softly.

“You threw your…” Sam looked from Dean to the girls and back, “and you called me?”

“Monkey there won’t get down and Gwen...” Dean sighed as Gwen smiled.

“Okay,” Sam sighed, scanning the room before moving off towards the tossed item. He handed it to Dean, who mumbled a thanks and frowned, like it pained him to get his brother’s help, but he noticed the moment Sam narrowed his eyes on Jai. “Come with me.”

“But,  _ Sam _ ,” she whined, dragging his name out. Sam snatched the popcorn, rolled up that bag and grabbed her at the waist. “Alright, fine.”

Sam helped her to the floor, took her hand and glanced back at his brother, pointing right at him like a scolding mother. “Don’t throw anything else.”

“Sure, whatever.” Dean gave a half roll of his eyes, and turned back to the engine as Jai and Sam exited the room. He didn’t pay much mind to the woman still standing there, not until her hands slipped around his waist, pushing the hem of his tank up over his abs and Dean inhaled sharply through his nose. “What are you doing?”

“I can’t believe that worked,” she chuckled as her lips ran along his neck.

“Gwen, I’m stuck.” he sighed, a little irritated but very curious on where her hand was heading and then curiosity turned to not caring as she popped the button on his jeans. “I see.”

“I knew you’d call Sam.”

“You planned this?” He wasn’t angry, just… well, sometimes you just don’t mess with a good team, but there was a pause that had him sighing. “ _ She _ planned this.”

“Got tired of watching me drool.”

“She could have left herself.”

“No, she really couldn’t get down.” 

Dean was seriously distracted by the hand slipping down into his briefs, but that statement made him laugh. “So, Sam…”

“Had to come rescue her.” She licked out at his earlobe. “Now hush, I’m trying to start an engine. This takes precise movements, just the right bit of finesse.”

Dean let his head fall back on her shoulder, eyes closed, as she slipped down and wrapped her hand around him.

“I should get stuck more often,” he sighed just as she stroked up, making him catch his breath.

He set the wrench gently down on the rag. To hell with the bolt, he’d finish it later, and his whole world narrowed down to the woman behind him.


End file.
